The Jones
by LondonRose98
Summary: What if Killian had been able to stay with Henry and Emma for a year after Pan's curse hit. After he disappeared going back to FTL, Emma finds out that something happened. But because of that something she and Henry could not go back for 16 years. Will they be recognized? Will they defeat the new evil that had taken over and taken almost everyone captive?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time**

**Summary: What if Killian had been able to stay with Henry and Emma for a year after Pan's curse hit. After he disappeared going back to FTL, Emma finds out that something happened. But because of that something she and Henry could not go back for 16 years. Will they be recognized? Will they defeat the new evil that had taken over and taken almost everyone captive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The night before Killian was taken by the curse.

"Do you promise that I will see you tomorrow Killian?" the now 13 year old boy asked. When Storybroke had disappeared and all the people in it. His mother and her true love, Killian had been all he had left of the fairy tales that he knew to be true. And now he had to deal with Killian being taken too. They had known it would happen but they had tried to block it out of their minds and just live in the moment.

"I hope so kid. But in case is there anything you would like me to tell the folks there?" Killian asked pained. It killed him to have to leave this boy. The boy that he had begun to think of as his own. They boy that was his stepson. Emma and he had gotten married about a month after Pan's curse had hit.

"Tell them all that I love them. And that I miss them." Henry said, he had tears gathering in his eyes. "And remember that when I see you again we have to continue out sword lessons and maybe even grandpa can help."

Killian chuckled. "Of course we will Henry. Now go get to bed and hopefully you will see me tomorrow morning." As Henry ran off to bed, Killian felt slim arms go around his waist and hug him tightly. He sighed knowing that he would miss her arms around him the most. He didn't know how he would survived without his true love. But he knew that he had to. He turned around and pulled her head up to look in her eyes. They were red-rimmed and puffy. She had been crying and hadn't said a word all day since he told her that today would be his last day here. He had a gut feeling and it wasn't one that he liked. He leaned down and gave her a sweet and loving kiss. She still didn't say a word

She silently pulled him into their room in the New York flat they had. He knew that tonight would be a night full of love, sadness, and see you later. Not goodbye because they would see each other again- who knows what it will take but they would.

* * *

Early the next morning.

Killian's eyes flew wide open when he felt the first pull of magic. He knew that he had about 10 minutes. He quickly pulled himself from Emma's tight grasp, not wanting her to see this happen. He knew that it would only cause him and her more pain. He didn't want her last memory of him to be him disappearing right in front of her eyes and he didn't want to see the pain her eyes. He wanted her last memory of him to be the love that they had shared last night.

He decided to say goodbye to Henry first and give him something. He went out into the Living Room and grabbed his infamous leather coat. Henry had always loved it and he knew that it would be a good See You Later gift. He walked silently into Henry's room and saw the young boy sleeping quietly. He walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, pulling back before Henry could wake up. His whispered in his ear, "Goodbye lad. Take care of your mother for me.", Henry moaned and rolled over but stayed asleep. Killian knew that that was Henry saying he would even if he was asleep. He felt his heart swell with love and pride for the boy. He would definitely miss him. He laid the coat over Henry's feet and quickly walked out before he started to cry.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note for his love, Emma.

_ My Love Emma,_

_I love you so much and have faith that you will find us and save us one of these days. But don't hurry, wait for Henry to grow up and let him experience this land without magic before you bring him home. You will always be in my heart and I will never stop thinking of you my love. I will pass on your love to everyone._

_ Your Pirate Love, _

_ Killian_

_ P.S. I hope Henry likes his gift._

When he looked over his note he noticed a few tear marks but didn't bother to worry about them. He grabbed a rose from the vase on the table and walked into their room. He saw that Emma was hugging his pillow with her face buried in it- most likely smelling his sent. He laid the note on his side of the bed along with the rose. He had planned to just sit and watch his love to commit her face to memory but then thought. 'She has stuff of his. Why can't he take something?' He walked to their closet and grabbed her red leather jacket out. Then he felt the magic coming, making him disappear. He hugged the coat tightly and steeled himself for a ride. His eyes on the love of his life as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Prince Charming and Snow White's Castel which had been taken over by the Wicked Witch of the West.

He landed with a thump in the middle of the throne room. His landing scaring all of the flying monkeys away.

The green witch held a hand to her heart trying to calm her heart from the scare she had been given. "Who are you?!" the witch shouted

Killian stood up, shocked to no ends. 'Who was this women sitting on David and Snow's pedestal?' In what he knew to be their castle. He was beyond confused.

"Oh. You are one of them." The Green Lady hissed scathingly.

"Wha-"Killian began. But he was cut off by the green lady shouting.

"Put him in the dungeon with the rest and take that hook of his and put it with the rest of their little toys!" The witch shouted to her flying monkeys.

* * *

Back in New York A few hours later

Emma woke up hugging Killian's pillow. She reached out to feel for him but all she got was cold, empty sheet. Very cold. As yesterday came rushing back she sat up quickly, holding the sheet to her body. She looked around quickly but all she found was a note and a rose in his space. She felt the tears gathering but grabbed the note. Noting that there was already tear marks on it. As she read it the tears began to fall.

She set the note down carefully and put the rose on it. Then grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on over her underwear and bra. Then she buried her face in his pillow and inhaled his sent and began sobbing.

A few minutes later she heard Henry rush into the bedroom and knew that he was looking for Killian. She heard his painful gasp and then felt him crawl up and bury his face in the pillow too starting to cry. They both put their arms around each other and held the other close.

* * *

Back in the Castle. With Hook.

"What makes you monkeys think you can man-handle me like this! Hey! Give me my hook back! You aren't going to leave me hookless." Then one of the monkeys tried to take the jacket that he held close to his heart. "Oh. You can take my hook but there is no way you are getting this jacket! This is all I have left of my wife." This time he shouted. His shout making it all the way to the jail cell that he was headed, where all of his friends were being held. Not that he knew that.

* * *

In Rumplestiltskin's old jail cell. Where everyone was being held.

"Oh. You can take my hook but there is no way you are getting this jacket! This is all I have left of my wife."

The shout was sounded around all the halls. The loudest in the jail cell where everyone from Storybroke was being held.

Everybody looked up shocked. Finally someone spoke up. It was Neal.

"That sounded like Hook. And if it was, when the hell did he get married?" Neal said surprised.

There was mummers of agreement from everyone. Whether which question who knows.

The next thing they knew, the cell door was being opened and a man clutching something red was thrown in.


	2. REAL Chapter 1

**Previously **

_In Rumplestiltskin's old jail cell. Where everyone was being held._

_ "Oh. You can take my hook but there is no way you are getting this jacket! This is all I have left of my wife."_

_ The shout was sounded around all the halls. The loudest in the jail cell where everyone from Storybroke was being held._

_ Everybody looked up shocked. Finally someone spoke up. It was Neal._

_ "That sounded like Hook. And if it was, when the hell did he get married?" Neal said surprised._

_ There was mummers of agreement from everyone. Whether which question who knows._

_ The next thing they knew, the cell door was being opened and a man clutching something red was thrown in._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Rumplestiltskin's jail cell**

The man laid there for a moment before he began to get up. But had trouble because the flying monkeys had taken his hook-leaving him with a stump hidden by his jacket-and that he was clutching what looked like a red jacket tightly to his chest.

Snow and Red rushed to help him up. When they got him up he did not look up but continued to clutch the jacket close to his heart and look down with tears running down his face. Snow recognizing him and realizing that he must be going through so much pain after being separated from his true love, her daughter Emma, hugged him tightly.

Everyone realizing that it was Hook felt their hearts go out to him. All the women-even The Evil Queen Regina-went to hug him with Snow. David otherwise known as Prince Charming and most of the other guys went over and patted his back. All except Neal AKA Bealfire. He didn't like the pirate before it was known that he was Emma's true love and now he certainly didn't like Hook now. The man had stolen his mother and then the women he loved. He was positive that in the year he had been with them he had also stolen his place in his son heart. That Pirate had stolen everything that mattered to him.

* * *

**Back in New York With Emma and Henry**

After about two hours crying into the pillow and hugging each other tightly. Emma and Henry got up and went into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate with cinnamon. They thought it might help calm their emotions. It was something they loved - they had both gotten it from Snow. They sat on the couch and tried to keep their tears at bay. Then something that Killian had written on the note clicked in her mind. The gift.

"Henry? In Killian's note he mentioned something about a gift for you. What was it?" Emma asked her voice thick with tears. Henry's eyes widened and then the tears began to spill out. He held out a finger, signaling that he would be back in a moment. He ran into his room and then he came out holding something that she could not see properly. When he sat down she saw black leather. That was when it clicked. Killian had left his black, leather, pirate coat for Henry. He knew how mush Henry had liked his coat and must have thought that it would be a good gift. It made her heart swell with love for her husband and her eyes fill with more tears (if that was possible).

She hugged her son tightly and put her hand in the jacket. 'I will see you again, Killian' she vowed to herself.

* * *

**Back in Rumplestiltskin's jail**

After the hugging fest had finished Snow and David each held on to Killian and lead him over to one of the rock stoop that was in the jail cell. Snow put her arm around his shoulders and just held him. Like any mother would. And to tell the truth Killian thought that having Emma's family with him was the next best thing he could get if he couldn't get her.

After 5 minutes of just being held Killian began to stop crying and took a few deep breaths. He knew these people were very inquisitive and knew that they would have a lot of questions. He looked up, his eyes stopping on each and every one person in that room. He took another deep breath.

"OK. I know that you all have questions. You are all very inquisitive. Just lik-"he cut off, not wanting to say his wife and step-son's names.

Everyone gave a little chuckle. Snow started the questioning.

"We heard you say something when the monkeys were dragging you down here. You said wife. Did you and Emma get married?" she asked, her voiced pained. She had already missed the first 28 years of her daughter's life and she hopped that she didn't miss her only daughter's wedding.

"Yeah. Yeah we did about a month after the curse hit and took you all back here. We knew that I wouldn't be able to stay there long. We wanted to do everything we could fit into the time we had. We didn't want a moment wasted. We were both sorry that none of you were there. But it wasn't anything fancy. Hell it was in the court-house and the only person there besides the priest and an old lady from the building (acting as the witness) was Henry." Killian said his voice sick with sorrow at knowing that he may not see his family for many years if ever. He clutched the jacket tightly.

Neal felt his heart clutch. Now he know that he truly had lost everything to the Pirate. His son had most likely called the Pirate dad too. He'd lost everything. All to a pirate with one hand.

"How's Henry? Is he ok?" Regina asked her voice laced with hurt, love, and concern for her adopted son.

Henry's fine. Better then fine. He misses you all and told me to send his love over. He was a very energetic boy and he loved being able to go all over New York City. That's where we decided to live after you all disappeared. That place is a very nice city. And I will tell you getting used to that lands customs was very hard and confusing. But luckily I had Emma and Henry to help me and they were very patient." He felt his heart swell with love and sorrow as he talked about his family.

The rest of the day in the cell was spent with everyone asking about what had happened when he was in New York City. And in reverse Killian asked about what had happened since they had been here. He learned that the green lady was The Wicked Witch of the West from a land called Oz. He had a chuckle when he heard that because that was one of classic movies that Henry and Emma had made him watch.

* * *

**Back in New York with Emma and Henry two weeks later**

Emma had been sick for 3 days and couldn't figure it out. Henry had been great at taking care of his sick mother. He had been getting her soup and making sure she took her medicine. He had been the perfect little nurse.

The next day she say the calendar and it clicked she was late. When Henry was at school she got up out of bed and went to the drug store on the corner. 20 minutes later she had her answer. She was pregnant.

She had a baby growing inside her for the second time. She was going to be a mother to a little baby and there was no chance she was giving this child up. This child was going to end up growing up without a father. She knew that Killian wouldn't want her to bring this child to the Enchanted Forest before they had the chance to grow up in this land without magic. He had said that in his note about Henry and he knew that if he knew about this child that it would apply to them as well.

She knew that she wouldn't see her husband for at least 16 years. She wasn't going to drag her child to the Enchanted Forest when they were young. She had been there when she was 29 and she still had nightmares. It scared her.

She had no idea about what was going on in the forest but she hoped that they could take care of it while she took care of her children. It broke her heart but she had to do it. It was for the well-being of her children.

She hoped her family knew how hard it

was to leave them there to their own defenses but she couldn't drag her children in to a world where she had no idea about what was going on. She had no idea what evil they were facing now. It hurt her having to do this but it was the best thing that she could do. She just hoped they would understand.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry if you don't like how I portrayed Neal/Bealfire but I just really don't like him. Never have and probably never will. I totally ship Captain Swan. Please review the ones I have gotten so far made me very happy. I should have another chapter up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2

Previously

_Back in New York with Emma and Henry two weeks later_

_ Emma had been sick for 3 days and couldn't figure it out. Henry had been great at taking care of his sick mother. He had been getting her soup and making sure she took her medicine. He had been the perfect little nurse. _

_ The next day she say the calendar and it clicked she was late. When Henry was at school she got up out of bed and went to the drug store on the corner. 20 minutes later she had her answer. She was pregnant._

_She had a baby growing inside her for the second time. She was going to be a mother to a little baby and there was no chance she was giving this child up. This child was going to end up growing up without a father. She knew that Killian wouldn't want her to bring this child to the Enchanted Forest before they had the chance to grow up in this land without magic. He had said that in his note about Henry and he knew that if he knew about this child that it would apply to them as well. _

_She knew that she wouldn't see her husband for at least 16 years. She wasn't going to drag her child to the Enchanted Forest when they were young. She had been there when she was 29 and she still had nightmares. It scared her._

_She had no idea about what was going on in the forest but she hoped that they could take care of it while she took care of her children. It broke her heart but she had to do it. It was for the well-being of her children._

_She hoped her family knew how hard it was to leave them there to their own defenses but she couldn't drag her children in to a world where she had no idea about what was going on. She had no idea what evil they were facing now. It hurt her having to do this but it was the best thing that she could do. She just hoped they would understand._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**16 years later. The Enchanted Forest. The Castle Dungeon.**

The now 29-year-old man walked silently in the maze that was once his grandparents' castle dungeon. He kept his hood low over face careful in case there was any flying monkeys about. 'Flying monkeys' he scoffed in his head. He had grown up watching the fairy tales of the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz and her little flying monkeys. Even if his life consisted of fairy tales-his family members where the fairy tales themselves. But to see it actually true and have them be keeping his family locked up. It would be insane to any normal person. But to him it was reality.

He walked quickly hoping to hurry up and get his family out before his mother began to realize that he wasn't there. He knew that his little brother, Liam, couldn't possibly come up with a good excuse. He was suddenly glad that he hadn't brought Liam along. His brother was to small -even at 15-and he didn't want him to face the danger that he was putting himself into by trying to break them out. He was always very protective of his little brother. That might be because Liam didn't have his father and he stepped in just a tad. He felt bad for taking Killian's place but every boy needs a father. He knew that, he didn't have one until he was 11. And then he lost him soon after that.

By then he had reached the hall that held his grandfather's cell. The place where everybody from Storybrooke was being held. His mother had spies in the castle everywhere. But she still decided it wasn't safe to get them. He thought better.

He kept his hood low. He wanted to surprise them but he knew that he was going to have to get at least one of their trusts. He knew that Killian would be the best. He could see them know. But they hadn't noticed him yet. He could see all of their weapons-including his stepfather's hook and his grandfather's sword. He went to grab the hook of the wall. He was going to use the hook to unlock the gate. There was a special part in it that could unlock any lock. His stepfather had taught him one day when he was still with them and his mother was at work. It was a special skill known to few.

Unfortunately when he was grabbing the hook, he bumped it into another thing. It making a loud clang, gathering the attention of everyone in the cell.

"Hey! What are you doing with my hook?" Killian said loudly. There was mummers of agreement from all but one. His father, but he didn't let that bother him now. He had a mission to complete.

"Be quite! If you want to get out of here you are going to be silent." The man said fiercely. They all shut up quickly. Wanting to get out of here. He couldn't blame them most of them had been stuck in here for 17 years. He grabbed the hook and pressed the hidden notch to bring out the lock pickers. As he did this he heard Killian gasp surprised. He remembered Killian tell him that he was the first person he showed how to do this and knew that Killian would make the connection soon.

After he picked the lock he said to them. "Be quiet and grab your weapons quickly. I expect to hear not one word said. I will answer your questions once we are farther from here. OK? Nod!" They nodded quickly. They all went to grab their stuff except Killian who was clutching what looked like his mother's old red leather coat that they had assumed Killian took when we couldn't find it. Killian walked right up to him and looked him the eye. He knew. The man smiled and quietly said "Later". The man handed him his hook.

"Now. Follow me. Quietly." The man said.

* * *

**One Hour Later. Half way to the Beanstalk.**

"OK. It has been an hour and we are far from the castle. Tell us what the hell is going on." Neal asked aggressively. "You knew something about the pirate's hook and that makes me less inclined to trust you."

The man shook his head sadly. "I do not have time to explain everything to you all right now. Nut Hook trusts me and if you trust him you can trust me. Isn't that right Hook? And if you don't trust Hook," he looked at Neal, "trust one of the people trusting him."

"Oh hell yeah. I trust you." Killian said loudly. "That trick with my hook I taught to few people. And I know exactly who you are." This time he was smiling largely.

"OK. Now let's hurry up. My mother doesn't know I came to get you and I don't think my 15 year-old little brother can keep up the cover I started. She is going to be beyond pissed." The man said. He laughed when he saw Killian's eyes widen and his mouth drop opens when he said little brother.

"Let's go." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

* * *

**One Hour Later. Bottom of the Beanstalk.**

"This is the same beanstalk from the time I came here with Emma." Snow said, her voice filled with longing for her daughter. Little did she know her daughter was closer than she thought.

"Aye. It is. This is the place where we got the compass." Killian said, his voice filled with remembrance.

"Yes. This is where my mother decided to set up camp. We knew that it would be a good place and that not many people would think to check an empty Beanstalk. I hope you guys are up for a climb." The man said as he began to climb the stalk.

Everyone began to follow except Neal. The man saw this and jumped down. Still keeping his hood low. "If you don't want to come with us up the stalk then you better be ready to go back in that cell until the witch is defeated because I defied my mother's orders to come and get you and I won't do that again. So start climbing!" the man said to Neal harshly. The next thing the man knew Neal was climbing the stalk.

He looked around and saw no others left there. He began to climb after all of the others.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

As everyone reached the top they climbed in the door and looked at the ginormous giant world. Everyone from Storybrooke looked at the castle in awe-except Killian, who had been here before. The next thing they knew the door was opened and a women and a teenager came out. When they saw the man they rushed to him and gave him a hug each.

"You are so lucky I kept your mother in a meeting while you were gone. And then when she was out, you're brother sad that you were sick and didn't want anyone to bother you." The woman said in a rush. Snow realized that it was Aurora.

"Aurora?" Snow asked hesitantly.

The woman looked up and gasped when she recognized some of the people there.

"Snow!" she said as she rushed to hug her. "Oh. We have missed having you here." Then she turned to the man. "This is what you went to do! You broke them out of the jail. How?! Not even your mother could figure it out. My lord. You are truly one amazing boy."

The whole time that Aurora was talking to the man, the teenager was hugging the man and staring at Killian.

"People this is my little brother Liam David. And of course you know Aurora." The man said as he hugged Liam back. No one but Liam, Aurora, and the man saw it but Killian smiled widely at the introduction of Liam.

"We still don't know who you are! So, who are you?" Neal asked harshly.

Aurora gasped and looked at the man. "You did not tell them who you are. How on earth did you get them to trust you?" Aurora asked with Liam nodding along.

The man smiled. "No. I didn't. But Killian knew who I was. I did the hook tick that he showed me all those years ago. He taught it to only me, so when he saw me do it he figured it out." The man started to laugh. "Then if the trusted him they had to trust me. Well they didn't really have a choice unless the wanted to stay in that cell. You know the cell that my mother's parents put by dad's father." By the end of this sentence he was nearly rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

Then Snow and Charming made the connection. They both gasped and ran to give the man a hug. He stopped laughing and gave a small simile before rushing to give his grandparents a tight hug. The next person to hug the man was Killian.

"I got to say, I missed you kid." Killian said using his wife's nickname for the boy.

"I'm sure you did, Killian. We do have some sword lessons to finish though." The man said chuckling. Killian smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah Hi? We are still confused on who the hell you are." Neal asked scathingly.

Right. First Killian meet Liam David. My little brother he is 15." The man smiled as Liam and Killian went off to talk about 5 feet away. "Anyway my name is….." he was cut off.

"HENRY DANIAL MILLS SWAN!" The shout rebounded across all the halls.

Aurora, Liam, his grandparents, and Killian all let out a laugh as the saw Henry shrink down and then try to hide himself behind his grandfather.

Everyone who had not connected it all looked shocked and stared at Henry. But he wasn't looking at them he was staring at the woman with blonde hair that had come storming out of large building.

* * *

**Cliffy! HAHA! I will see you all tomorrow. But I do have a question for you. My best friend and I were arguing. We have almost nothing in common and she thinks that gaming is better than Fanfiction. I would like to know your opinions.** **No hate will be given but I would like your opinions to rub it in her face. Anyway please review! And thanks to reviews I have gotten so far. I have 5.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Previous_

_Then Snow and Charming made the connection. They both gasped and ran to give the man a hug. He stopped laughing and gave a small simile before rushing to give his grandparents a tight hug. The next person to hug the man was Killian. _

_ "I got to say, I missed you kid." Killian said using his wife's nickname for the boy._

_ "I'm sure you did, Killian. We do have some sword lessons to finish though." The man said chuckling. Killian smiled and nodded his head._

_ "Yeah Hi? We are still confused on who the hell you are." Neal asked scathingly._

_ Right. First Killian meet Liam David. My little brother he is 15." The man smiled as Liam and Killian went off to talk about 5 feet away. "Anyway my name is….." he was cut off._

_ "HENRY DANIEL MILLS SWAN!" The shout rebounded across all the halls._

_ Aurora, Liam, his grandparents, and Killian all let out a laugh as the saw Henry shrink down and then try to hide himself behind his grandfather._

_ Everyone who had not connected it all looked shocked and stared at Henry. But he wasn't looking at them he was staring at the woman with blonde hair that had come storming out of large building._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The woman came storming out. Her blonde hair flying wildly behind her and she came up on her eldest son. Henry tried to cower behind his grandfather but David knew better. His daughter's temper was a scary one and he ducked out of his daughter's war path. She came up on him and glared at him. Even if he was a good 5 inches taller than his mother he cowered under her glare.

"Henry Daniel Mills Swan. I specifically told you not to leave this beanstalk. I know how eager you were to break them out and I am too. But I kept telling you it is too hard and too dangerous. But no you went out and you did exactly that. You disobeyed my direct orders and most of all you didn't listen to me. Your mother. And don't blame Aurora or Liam they terrible liars and I knew you had left the moment they told me you were 'sick'. As glad as I am that you got them out, you put yourself and them in danger. You would have been safer here and I am sure they could have survived a couple of weeks longer in that cell. They were in there for over 16 years." The blonde hair woman said quietly. And they knew that just like her mother when she was quiet was when she was the maddest.

Henry just stood there and took his mother's yelling. He could also feel the shocked stares that were directed at his mother and himself. He knew that he owed all of them from the cell an explanation. He knew that they would be mad at him because he didn't tell them who he was. The next thing he that was in his mother's tight embrace.

"I'm glad that you are safe and thank you for saving them." His mother then moved on to hug her parents then she turned her eyes to her husband.

"Killian." It was barely more than a whisper but Killian still heard it. He quickly handed the red jacket to the person standing next to him. He didn't even know who was around him all he saw was his wife. His true love. The woman he had missed with all his heart for 16 years. He was so tired of hurting all he wanted to do was take his wife and escape from the world that he lived in. The one that he couldn't seem to escape hurt in.

The next thing he knew his arms where around the small, shaking form of his sobbing wife. He buried his head in her neck-inhaling the scent of his wife. He loved how the scent of chocolate and cinnamon hug around her. He pressed a kiss into her neck over her hair. He felt a few tears leak out of his eyes but he refused to start crying in front of everyone-especially in front of Neal. He may have cried when he first came back to the Enchanted Forest but then he was in despair. He hadn't known how long it would be until he saw his family again. And it broke him-at least for a while. He would cry later in private with Emma.

"Emma." He whispered into his wife's ear. He felt her shiver. He knew how she felt. He had shivered minutely when he had heard her say his name for the first time in so many years.

* * *

**Back with Henry and the rest from Storybrooke**

As Henry pulled back from his mother's embrace he saw the beginning of his mom and then he was being pulled into a tight hug from his adoptive mother-The ex-evil Queen. No matter how much she was evil before she had tried to change and he sure did miss her. She hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe but he didn't mind.

When she let him go he was pulled into a strong hug from his father. He didn't think that his father had connected that he was the same man who had basically threatened him not an hour ago at the bottom of the beanstalk.

As he was hugged from every living soul from Storybrooke he looked over the shoulder of one of them and saw a very cute moment between his mother and step-father. He knew that his mother was crying and also knew that his step-father wouldn't start crying at least until he was alone with his mother.

Then he looked around for his little brother. He saw him there. Standing awkwardly a little ways away from his parents. Henry pulled himself from the reunions that he was being surrounded with and walked over to him. He put his arm around him and stood there. He saw his grandparents looking at them and nudged Liam, nodding his head at them. His brother smiled and nodded. And together, holding on to each other they walked over to see them.

"Liam, this is Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming. Grandpa and Grandma this is Liam David. My little brother. Liam your middle name is after Grandpa's real name." Henry said, introducing the newly found family members.

Snow smiled and walked forward opening her arms a little. Asking permission to hug him. Liam smiled and rushed into his grandmother's arms. He had always wanted to have a grandma and when his mom told him the truth. He was ecstatic to know that she was out there somewhere. Liam felt his grandfather wrap his arms around the both of them and knew that his brother, Henry, was watching with a smile on his face. He had known about Liam's crave for family and now he had some.

* * *

**Back with Killian and Emma**

When Emma pulled her head back from Killian's chest and he pulled his from her neck. She looked around and saw her sons with her parents. One was wrapped up in a nice hug and the other was watching the scene with a smile on his face. It was a very nice family moment to witness.

She looked back at Killian and saw him staring at the boys and her parents too. But he had a different emotion on his face. It was longing. Longing for his son. The son that he didn't even know of.

"Did you meet Liam yet?" she asked him quietly. "I named him after your brother. I remembered the story you told ma and knew that it would be perfect."

"Briefly. We were talking before you stormed out of the building and started yelling at Henry. That was very amusing to watch as well. I missed your temper almost missed as much as I missed you." Killian said with a laugh in his voice. Emma blushed but didn't say anything else.

"Come on. I will introduce you better and then we can all spend the rest of the evening together. And then you and I can have the rest of the night together. Because I don't know about you but I missed you. **(You can take this as dirty or fluffy but it's whatever.)**

Emma grabbed his hand and then started to pull him over to her family.


End file.
